Most of people use soap/soapy water, a brush and a water hose together to wash a car in their home. The first step is to spray the car surface with fresh water and then soak the car""s outer surface with soapy water. After that scrub with brush and finally rinse the soapy water from the car""s outer surface by spraying a fresh water. In these steps, the car washers have to change tools in each step and the chance of getting wet is very large. Though some of the prior art introduce multi-functional brushes doing soaping, scrubbing and flushing with one tool, those multi-functional brushes waste excess water in switching step from flushing to scrubbing step and then to a rinsing step to remove residual soapy water from the bristle of the brush head. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an efficient portable car-washing device easy to wash a car without changing the tools and save fresh water and soapy water both.
1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a portable washing device for automobiles. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable automobile washing device having shower spraying and washing fluid regulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a brush head has a flat bottom and the soapy water tank has flat bottom structure, a flushing water should be lined inside of the brush head to sweep the residual soapy water in the soapy water tank. U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,630 to Soss illustrates such flat bottom brush head. However, it takes long time before the residual cleaning solution is swept out from the bristles (1) by the flushing water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,487 to Jones, et al. installs a separate cleaning solution line (36) and a spray orifice or slot (15) on the water pipe close to the one end of the brush. The water from the slot (15) is sprayed ahead of the brush to the opposite direction of the handle. However, the cleaning solution or soapy water, once sorbed to the bristles, does not easily rinsed out by the water from the slot (15). And because the water slot (15) is too close to the brush head and the water is sprayed to the direction of the brush head, it is hard to flush the surface of the cleaning subject with fresh water without touching the surface of the cleaning subject with the cleaning solution sorbed brush bristle. It is purpose of the current invention to provide a multi-purpose washing device, which minimizes waste water and soapy water by changing each step of car washing without sharing the soapy water line and fresh water line installed in one washing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,790 to Kay, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,833 to Perry, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,709 Armer, et al illustrate handle brushes having a housing that holds a supply of the liquid soap. A soap release assembly disposed in the head portion is movable between an open position and a closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,468 to Chappell, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,840 to Kennedy, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,809 to Morawski illustrate brushes having reservoirs for soap and a hose connected water supply. The water penetrate comes into the reservoir or spray through the brush head by the operation of a switch on the head of the brush. Their appearance is a kind of hand-scrubber connected to water supplier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,903 to Burch and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,147 to Chandler illustrate portable car wash units utilizing compressed jet water supply. Their portable system is not a simple brush and accessories but a bulky system comprised of motor, pipes, etc.
The brush having similar appearance to this invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,829 to Hesse, which illustrates a cleaning fluid reservoir handle scrub brush, which is formed by a bristle brush attached to one end of an elongated tube having a piston adjacent one-end portion forming a reservoir of fluid. However, the brush of ""829 does not have direct connection to water.
None of the prior arts teaches a simple portable conversion car washer providing controlled water soap and spray water with one brush.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a novel portable conversion washing device for, including but not limited to, a car washing, building washing and boat washing is comprised of; 1) a brush head equipped with a soap water tank; 2) a water pipe with a water nozzle; 3) and a controlling handle for soap water and fresh water openings. The brush head is composed of threads of brushes anchored to the lower surface of the plastic plate. A soap water tank is adhesively mounted on the upper surface of the plastic plate. A stopper pin, which penetrates the barrier on the brush head vertically, blocks the pinhole at bottom of the barrier. The head of the stopper pin is connected to a lever, which is pivotally attached on the upper surface of the barrier. The other end of the lever is connected to a trigger at the controlling handle via a wire. One end of a solid pipe is connected to the upper-back side of the brushing head and the other end is connected to a controlling handle. The length of the pipe is adjustable from 90 cm to 150 cm by utilizing two pipes of different diameter and a fastener. A nozzle for spraying water is located at the bottom side of the pipe 20 to 50 cm apart from the soap water tank. The controlling handle has an open connection to a conventional water hose. A trigger for soap is connected at the front side of the handle and another trigger for water is pivotally attached to the rear side of the handle. The washing device of this invention enables users an easy washing of a car, boat and other vehicles in their yard as well as easy cleaning of the outer surface of their houses.